


Kisame x Itachi fanarts

by BiaOAK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawings, Fanart, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, ShounenAi, Sketches, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaOAK/pseuds/BiaOAK
Summary: KisaIta fanarts
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kisame x Itachi fanarts

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for eventual grammar mistakes...  
> KisaIta is my top favorite couple from Naruto :3

Drawing app: Krita

I draw stuff taking references from photos of real people for the most part. The drawing on the top is a exception, I did it taking reference from a picture from the BL Game "Sweet Pool".

Also, if anyone ever notices, I once posted the drawing on the bottom under the nickname Roweenna on Deviantart, but I deleted this account (now I post under BiaCG), I have made this one (drawing) years ago.


End file.
